An electrical connector, such as an electrical connector that conforms to the International Standards Organization (ISO) 11783 standard or “ISO Bus standard” may be used to provide an electrical connection between an off-road vehicle (e.g., tractor) and its implement. For example, an electrical connector on a tractor may be coupled to a plug associated with a towed implement to provide electrical signals or electrical power to the implement. If vehicle is disconnected from the implement and the operator forgets to unplug the plug, there is a need for the plug to break-away or release from the electrical connector without damaging the electrical connector, the plug, or its associated wiring harness.